


Mirror Dimension Quickie

by ssironstrange



Series: Resurrected Hearts, Mended Souls [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), IronStrange - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Porn, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, magic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssironstrange/pseuds/ssironstrange
Summary: Stephen drops in for Lunch with Tony after being gone for a couple of weeks. Tony can't quite resist the notion of a quickie before his meeting with the team, but Stephen decides to have a bit of fun with it all.





	Mirror Dimension Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [wonderful prompt](http://violette-pleasures.tumblr.com/post/174979488909/random-thought-but-stephen-randomly-opening-the) by @violette-pleasures
> 
> It's going into my current AU because WHY NOT

     “You really shouldn’t have to be gone for two weeks just to drop in for lunch.” Tony crumpled up the wrapper to his sandwich into a ball and tossed it into the small trash bin beside his desk.  
     “It would lose the appeal if I were to do it all the time.” Stephen turned a page in the report he had helped himself to that had been in the way of his backside when he perched himself onto the edge of the desk. “What’s all this about?”  
     “Monthly damage reports, system upgrade statuses, all the boring not-saving-the-world superhero stuff. I’ve got a meeting with the team in about half an hour.”  
     The folder snapped shut. Beneath dark brows, those haunting green eyes locked onto Tony.  
     “Oh?” A ghost of a grin barely had the edges of his lips curling upwards.  
“Nuh-uh, I know that tone. I don’t have time for that right now.” And yet, Tony was already gliding his hands up his thighs, convincing himself it was to tease Stephen. “Didja miss me that much?”  
     His legs spread like an open invitation to the man sitting between them. Strange dropped the folder back onto the desk carelessly and reached forward to grab one of Tony’s hands off his thigh and guided it between them, pressing his palm against the crotch of his slacks where there was already a noticeable growth pushing against the black fabric.  
     “You tell me.”  
     Tony's fingers traced the outline and his palm rubbed against the quickly growing lump. Truthfully, Tony missed him just as much. Strange’s libido seemed insatiable - he’d never even had this much sex ten years ago when he was still living up the playboy lifestyle. And the best thing about it was that it was never _just_ sex. Stephen had a way of turning it into true physical love no matter how mundane or kinky. Two weeks without that level of affection had him starved for it. Tony spared a quick glance to the time displayed on his transparent monitor.  
     “Fuck. Let's make this quick.” He surrendered without ever putting up a fight.  
     Stephen merely grinned and watched as Tony made quick work of the button and fly with deft fingers - something that took him twice as long to do these days. He wasted no time tugging Stephen's cock out of the confines of his pants. Stephen sighed. No one knew just how much he treasured Tony’s touch - not even Tony himself knew how simply holding his cock in the warmth of his hand was total bliss. Stimulation was but a happy bonus.  
     Tony's hand slipped away momentarily as he stood from the plush leather chair and rolled it back and out of the way. Quietly his belt clinked as it was unfastened soon followed by a soft whisper of fabric as pants and boxers slipped down his legs to pile at sneaker-clad feet.  
     “Already that hard? I think you might have missed me more.” Stephen teased.  
     But he wasn’t wrong. This might have been a record from flaccid to fully erect. Maybe that was the reason for the headrush - that or he just stood up too fast.  
     “Shut it.” Tony leaned in between his long-ass legs and returned his hand to wrap around his dick. The other hand found a resting place on his thigh. A brief kiss was shared, then Tony bent over and wrapped his lips around what his hand didn’t cover. Together, his hand and mouth stroked and bobbed, squeezed and sucked, filling the otherwise quiet office with the wet sounds of his sloppy work and Stephen’s low rumbled hums.

     Tony didn’t have the time to suck him off how he wanted, though. Throat fucking would have to happen later. In the bedroom. Tony vaguely wondered if Stephen had even gotten around to putting a noise dampening spell on his room for all the bitching Wong did about their noise level. He simply couldn’t help himself when it came to Strange - the man knew exactly what made him tick, knew exactly how to read the language of his body, knew exactly how far and how hard to push boundaries. Most importantly, Tony felt _safe_ with him, able to trust Stephen enough to let him take control - something Stark had to always have in every other aspect of his life. As long as he had control, he had a far better chance of preventing something from going wrong.  
     But then there was Strange.  
     Strange, who he gladly and eagerly relinquished _everything_ to.  
     If only Wong knew that, maybe he wouldn’t be so quick to complain. Or maybe he would, anyway. The guy enjoyed giving people shit.

     Since time constraints meant giving up half the fun to get down to business, Tony only stayed hunched over his lap long enough to thoroughly coat his lengthy prick in copious amounts of saliva. As he stood upright again, Stephen slid off the desk and to his feet where he leaned down for a quick kiss from his wet lips. He stepped aside and placed a scarred hand between Tony’s shoulders then slowly pushed him down over the hardwood desk while circling around behind him. Bracing himself on his forearms, Tony turned to look over his shoulder at him, eyes half-lidded, lower lip held between teeth in anticipation. With an unsteady hand, Stephen grasped the toned muscle of his ass and spread the cheek away from the other. What an ass it was, too. Stephen was almost positive there wasn’t another in all the multiverse as fine as his. None so perfectly taut or shapely. He’d have to remind himself later that night to grace the firm flesh with a few bite marks - have him struggling to sit comfortably for a few good days.  
     The other hand guided his now dripping cock against the tight hole and rubbed excess saliva onto him while driving him mad. Tony’s head dropped and he stifled a moan against the lip he still bit down on. Strange might have stood there teasing him for a full thirty minutes if he had his way - making Tony squirm and beg was amongst his favorite pastimes. Alas, it would have to wait for another time. Very gradually he pushed the head of his dick inside, allowing him time to re-adjust after a whole two weeks. For whatever reason, Tony refused to use any of the various toys in his personal collection when he was away. It could prove frustrating sometimes if one of his inter-dimensional adventures took even longer than a couple of weeks - especially since it was Tony who was usually the first to start clawing clothes off.  
     “Fuck.” Stark hissed out a whisper, hands balled into tight fists.  
     “I’ve told you time and time again,” Stephen chided gently and watched as his cock slowly sank into him. “We wouldn’t run into this problem if y--”  
     “ _I know._ ” He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut as the thicker end of the shaft stretched him open. “But the only dick I want in my ass is yours.”  
     Tony released the breath he had been partially holding when finally Stephen’s hips met his shapely rump. For a moment, Stephen stayed there. Tremoring hands trailed up his back and beneath his shirt. Maybe it was sappy, but Strange found that to be oddly… romantic. And highly arousing.  
     “That so?” Stephen crooned, grinding into him. “Only _my_ cock can satisfy this perfect ass?”  
     Tony stretched an arm across the desk to clutch the opposite edge, a throaty moan pressed against the polished woodgrain. He felt the blush as it crept up to his cheeks. God, he was such a lewd man.  
     And Tony loved it.  
     “Mmhmm…” It came out as a whine, and Tony’s face grew hotter.  
     Stephen’s hands glided back down and settled on his boyfriend’s hips while he pulled back and out of him until the head caught against the tight muscle surrounding him. Then shoved forward rapidly with bruising force that knocked the air right out of Tony’s lungs, sent pens flying off the desk and toppled over the framed pictures he had of them together. Barely did he have time to gasp a lungful back in before Stephen was hammering into him at such a furious pace. It hurt _so good_ , Stark had to bite his own hand just to keep himself from shouting.

     With Tony pleasantly distracted, Stephen let go of his hold on him for but a few seconds to gesture open the mirror dimension around them. Time was running short and he wasn’t quite done with him yet. Plus, he was far too curious to see how he would react when they were caught.  
     Hands returned but not to grip. Stephen withdrew from his newly stretched hole that twitched from his sudden absence.  
     “On your back.” Stephen panted out.

     Tony obeyed.  
     With a little help from Strange, he hopped up onto his desk and laid back while his legs, still tangled and bound by the slacks around his ankles, were hiked up. Stephen ducked beneath his ankles to let the pants hook around the back of his neck and kept Tony’s heels perched on his shoulders.  
     His cock plowed back into him. Tony arched off the desk with a cry that could have easily been mistaken for pain if Stephen didn’t know it so well. Each rough thrust forward and backwards pull meant gliding right over his prostate at this angle, which meant a _very_ vocal Tony. A perfect addition to the symphony their bodies were orchestrating, from the wet squishes and squelches to the sharp smacks of skin meeting skin, and the low thumps of the desk from the sheer force of their bodies against it. It was Stephen’s favorite music.  
     That was all interrupted by the click of his door opening to Natasha’s and Clint’s voices as they strolled in.  
     “Ohfuckstephenstop!” The words spilled breathlessly from his mouth as he started to push himself up.  
     Stephen planted a hand against his chest and shoved him back down, burying his dick deeper into him and causing Tony a world of confusion and panic as overwhelming pleasure squared up to fear.  
     “St-stop, _please_ , they--”  
     “Can’t see or hear us right now, babe.” Stephen laughed softly. “I put us in the mirror dimension.”  
     Still, Tony couldn’t help but stare in their direction with mixed horror. Bruce, Sam, and Bucky were filing in now, all of them asking his whereabouts, grumbling about him being late to his own meeting. Completely unaware he was getting his brains fucked out right behind them.  
     It was exhilarating.  
     “I should have known you were an exhibitionist.” Stephen turned his head and kissed against a leg. “You’d like them to see, wouldn’t you?”  
     Tony refused to answer, but Stephen already had it by the way he flushed pink and whimpered out an exceedingly begging moan.  
     Quivering fingers wrapped around Stark’s drooling dick and spread the slick precum with twisting motions over the all too sensitive head. His thrusts turned shallow, aiming each one straight for that swollen lump, hellbent on driving him over the edge.  
     And it was working.  
     Tony threw his head back to thump heavily onto the desk. His back arched involuntarily to the point only his shoulders remained connected with the wood. Fingers clawed for purchase, eventually just going to his own hair to clutch and pull. His breaths were ragged, fast, uneven, laced with choked moans, and finally, ceased all together as it was held while he exploded into Stephen’s hand and spasmed around his cock. He released the breath with a groan and gasps to follow.  
     Strange didn’t think twice before he raised his coated hand up to his lips to lick the cum oozing down his palm. He didn’t break eye contact the entire time. Tony had to suppress a shudder.  
     Stephen pulled out with a low moan, his cock flopping down to stick to his thigh and cum slowly dripping from the winking hole.  
     “The fuck - you came? God you’re so quiet.” Had it not been for that distinct sensation, Tony probably never would have guessed.  
     “You’re just so _loud_.” Stephen smirked, then lowered down to crouch.  
     And suddenly there was a tongue sweeping over and into him, scooping up globs of his own cum to swallow. It had Tony squirming, legs closing against his head gently.  
     “You’re so fucking gross.” Yet even as he said it, Tony laughed. That was, oddly, part of his appeal.  
     “Mm, you love it, though.” After a final lick, Stephen let his legs down slowly, then helped him up to his feet.

     Tony just barely managed to get his pants back up and zipped before Stephen gave him a wicked grin and a playful shove to the side which sent him stumbling out of the mirror dimension and directly in front of the team that had taken up to lounging on the sofas and chairs.  
     He was a total and complete mess.  
     Their conversation came to a jarring halt. Tony cleared his throat and finished fastening his belt like it was no big deal.  
     “Sorry I’m late, I know, I was d--”  
     “Doing me.” Stephen’s voice was deadpan, but his face held the smuggest grin Tony had ever seen in his life as he too stepped back into their reality. He was going to punch it right off his pretty face. Holy shit.  
     There was a collective exasperated groan from the group. It only made Stephen grin wider, and Tony about ready to murder him right then and there.  
     “Don’t forget the report.” Stephen handed him the file after conjuring it up, then kissed the top of his disheveled head. “See you tonight.”  
     “Not if I kill you first.” Tony muttered beneath his breath.  
     The cloak, which had been floating in a corner of the room, came to Stephen’s beckoning to settle around his shoulders. A portal was opened and he was gone - but not before giving Tony a wink to fuel his embarrassment that much more.  
     “Anyway,” He started, opening up the folder. “So this month’s report..”  
     “Wait, his cloak was there that whole time?” Nat, ignoring Tony entirely, turned to ask Clint who had his head down rubbing at the bridge of his nose.  
     “Yep.”  
     “So he was here the entire time…”  
     “Uh, the report?” Tony snapped.  
     “And that means…” Sam continued on her line of thought, then looked up to Tony. “C’mon man, really?” His arms crossed and he leaned back in his seat. “You nasty.”  
     Bruce was a blushing mess. “I didn’t need to know that, guys. I really didn’t.”  
     And Bucky just looked so displeased to even be hearing what he was hearing.  
     “Seriously? Every one of you have caught me doing something worse. Besides, it’s not like any of you could see us.” Tony couldn’t hide from it now, so he figured he might as well own up to it.  
     That just earned another groan from them. Except for Natasha, who abruptly punched Clint in the shoulder.  
     “Hah! I told you Strange would do it. Pay up, bitch.” And he did. He leaned to the side to fish out his wallet, plucking a $20 and handing it over to her with a sigh.  
     “You know what?” Tony tossed the report onto the floor and clasped his hands together with a loud clap. “I hate you all and I have a boyfriend to go murder. So, y’know. Bye.”  
     Stark stormed out of his own office about as fast as his legs could carry him, leaving Natasha cackling her head off while the rest slowly filed out, grumbling and muttering about being sick of their shit.


End file.
